One Heart, Two Loves
by clover
Summary: After a hundred years of marriage can Sarah and Jareth’s love still hold strong? A look at their struggles with immortality, adultery, and forgiving over a century. JS FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

WARNING TO READERS: It is important to read the author's notes (A/N) I place at the start each post. Do to the story consisting of a collection of flashbacks and "present day" events, that as a whole tell the story, you might become confused to when/where I'm writing about. This is always clarified in my author notes!!!!

With that said…Enjoy!

AN: This is my second attempt at writing this particular fan fiction. With a bit of time and some rewriting here and there I now truly have all the faith in the world in it. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as it progresses. I know the first chapter is a bit condensed but I felt it best for setting up the scene. FYI: The scene is set on the 100th anniversary of Jareth and Sarah's marriage. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

A Grand Affair

The labyrinth shined with an unusually bright glow upon the anniversary welcoming the arriving monarchies. A sweet hum of peace and tranquility melted into the crisp autumn air as arriving guests were ushered into the grand hall. The wisps of wind delicately set the festive banners a float and trees a sway with a rhythmic beat that seemed to be in everyone's hearts as they gathered to take part in the great gala. However, not quite everyone was running about with such enthusiasm. In fact, the one who the merriment was for sat by her window in a silent refrain.

Down below among the scrambling goblins he had arrived from the hunting party. Sarah had been without him for 7 nights and 8 days, a small eternity in her mind. She refused to rest until she saw him arrive safely at the gates. Adulterous was their affair and the consequences grave but she could not be with out him. Her green stare traced his troubled features with concern as he dismounted his horse and met the friendly embrace of her husband, the King of the Goblin City. Her worries though were quickly washed away with the thoughts of what tonight held, her freedom. 

At the crumbling gates of a small hidden garden Sarah's lover would wait for her. Upon the strike of the 13th hour they would leave forever their past and have their future together. Sadly, all of that would have to wait for the festivity that was her anniversary. 100 years she had ruled as queen next to her king, Jareth. However, tonight she would dance in his arms for the last time in the same ballroom they shared their first.  Dressed in a gown of silver like that of the moon's milky glow she made her leave to the grand hall.

Later that evening…

She sat upon her throne next to Jareth as she had for the past century receiving each guest one by one. It all trickled by with the slowest of speed to the anxious queen whose stare never left the clock. Even as she danced in her husband's arms her thoughts were of another. Finally the hour grew late and the sky took to its ebony sleep. The last dance had finished signaling the guest's dispersal and soon she would follow.

All that kept Sarah from taking her leave was an unsaid goodbye. Making her way to his private chambers she was relieved to find Jareth in absence. As juvenile as it made her feel, Sarah said her good bye in a letter. About to leave for her rendezvous she decided it was time to part with her vows. Slowly removing the gold band Sarah was taken by a violent tremor. 

Collapsing to her knees she could feel the light surging through her. Head flown back Sarah's eyes were tightly closed just to block the inevitable tears of unsaid words. Trademark raven locks turned to a lifeless gray while her claret lips emitted a bloodcurdling cry. Her essence, her soul, her immortality was ripping from her as time stood still for all but Sarah. Her body grew light, since the effort was too great to wrestle with. A single tear of blood trickled down her porcelain skin from relaxed eyes as though in a tortured peace.

             Time was up for Sarah and somewhere inside she knew it was over. She had lived a fairy tale life but she still strived for more. Sarah's immortality came with unsaid conditions that she was now held to pay for.

The queen's body grew cold and inevitably would be found with great anguish. The look upon her ivory face was one of hurt and loss but she was looking at it from afar now. Sarah's gaze came from a place that was between life and death. Her mind soon went numb with a soft haze and just relayed the events like a broken record, over and over again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for chapter one and I'd like to hear what you have to say. So please, click that little box down there and leave me a line or two. 

~Clover


	2. And They Lived Happily Ever After

A/N: If you're confused email me and I can clear up any questions you have. With that said, here's chapter 2 of my story, enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter Two

And they Lived Happily Ever After

*******************************************************************************************************************************

(Sarah and Jareth's wedding night)

"I love you." Even though mere whispers spoken in the dark of their bedchamber, his sentiments were sincere as he held his young bride close. Her ebony strands splashed in contrast against his pale flesh that she now rested against. 

"Jareth? Will we be happy?" Her voice was quaking with a hidden fear of uncertainty. Sarah waited with dread for his hesitated reply as she turned in his arms to look into her king's eyes. 

"Why would you ask such a thing?" 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Sarah never asked that question again. She knew right then he would always be happy and that she had just settled for the fairytale prince. Jareth had faithfully loved and cherished her for what he had assumed would be forever. However, a rude awakening to his happily ever after would be waiting for him at the end of the hall he was now making his way down.

Opening the heavy wooden doors to his private chambers the tired king made his way to the dying fire. With a few added logs and a bit of poking the flames grew to a warm inferno that shed light across the room. It was in its glow his mismatched eyes fell upon the corpse of his beloved. 

Crumbling to his knees he huddled over Sarah's body tears fighting to be freed. Just as he was about to scoop her into his arms the glisten of a gold band fastened around a letter caught his stare. Taking it from her hands, for which it still laid in, his world began to unravel. 

My king,

            I truly regret writing this in a letter and hope someday you'll find it in yourself to forgive me. However, not just for my cowardice exit but for my sins as well. The years I have spent by your side I will always cherish. Nonetheless, I needed the kind of love you never knew how to give. I can no longer have you turning a blind eye to the rumors that are tearing our kingdom apart. By the time this letter falls into your hands I will have already fled the city gates. I wish you the best and remember that I will always love you.  

Sarah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now. Please review and check back soon for chapter 3. 

~Clover


	3. Fly Away With Me

A/N: In this chapter I start off at Sarah's rendezvous point with her lover, Tehran who is patiently waiting for her after receiving a letter from her. Then the chapter skips to Jareth in disarray after discovering his wife's death and adultery. Well with that said, I hope you'll enjoy this addition to my story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. Also, the poem consists of Julie Andrew's lyrics from I Loved you Once in Silence. I lay claim to only my original creations.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

Fly Away With Me

There stood next to decaying walls and wild roses the center of Sarah's world standing 6 foot tall with the darkest of hair and the softest of brown eyes. Clenched in his hand upon the russet paper a scribbled invitation to freedom was written and so lovingly signed, Sarah. 

_My Dearest love,_

I loved you once in silence and misery was all I knew 

_Trying so to keep my love from showing_

_All the while not knowing you loved me too_

_Yes, loved me in lonesome silence_

_Your heart filled with dark despair_

_Knowing love would flame in you forever_

_And I would never know the flame was there_

_Then one day we cast away our secret longing_

_The raging tide we held inside would hold no more_

_The silence was at last broken_

_We flung wide our prison door_

_Every joyous word of love was spoken_

_And now there is twice as much grief_

_Twice the strain for us_

_Twice the despair_

_And twice the pain for us as we had known before_.

_I cannot be with out you for you are the reason I rise in the morning and sleep at night. If you are to be sent away then you take with you my very reason for living. I'll be waiting for you at our spot at the 13th hour._

_With all my heart,_

Sarah 

Tehran's stance nervously shifted at the sight of an all too familiar white owl in flight. There was only one who possessed that form and he quickly feared the worst. Both Sarah and him would surely be found out or had that already happened? He anguished in worry waiting for his beloved Sarah's arrival that would never come. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

The screech of an owl pierced the air and was carried on the wind through out the Labyrinth's walls. Flying through the moonlit sky over his kingdom in despair, Jareth dropped into a tailspin for a clearing he had often visited as a youth. 

Shedding his milky feathers the elegant bird exchanged wings for arms and claws for feet. 

The noble figure still wore his fine garments and carelessly dropped to his knees in ruin,  "Dorian! Why is it I held my Sarah, cold and lifeless? Her breath I cannot bring back! How has it come to this? Should I not have loved her?"  

Raising to his feet his cries filled the woods. Even though his demands still went unanswered Jareth shouted on,  "Then I should not have been born! Oh Dorian, how did it happen? I haven't got much time; a thin inch of sunlight till my kingdom awakes. If I am to live with out my queen do not let me do so bemused. " 

            In a moment of desperation the king lowered himself back to his knees on humility to his childish pain. His tears were sobered by guidance that radiated from the very trees. 

"Think Jareth, think back." The wise voice belonged to the very forest that surrounded him; the shadows of night that cloaked his pain, and mother moon that beamed her rays upon him. Mismatched eyes clarified in the comforting tone that wrapped around him like a warm blanket.  "Think back?"

The strained voice whirled on the night's breeze to its student's ears. "Back to one of the most important days of your life." 

Stifling his weak whimpers of pain Jareth shakily managed, "The day she came back to the Labyrinth."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope I'm not jumping around too much. Well, if I am I'm sure you'll tell me ^-^ in your REVIEW *cough*. Speaking of REVIEWS I'd like to thank those of you who have been kind enough to leave a comment or two for little old me…*big puppy dog eyes*. It's very important for me to hear your thoughts so I can gage what to write in the next chapter. 

~Clover


	4. Study Break

A/N: In these next two chapters I've gone back 100 years to when Sarah returns to the Labyrinth. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Before I begin I'd like to thank all of you for your input and support. I treasure everything you as the reader have to say.  With that said, enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four

Study Break

*************************************************FLASHBACK 100 YEARS **********************************************

The quiet murmur of rustling pages and keyboard clicking always signaled the start of finals week at college. Countless students flowed in and out of the library in the hope of surviving their torture. Books were piled high like mountains and the glow of the warm sun was a distant memory.

This was an all too familiar time of year for Sarah Williams, finals week. However, this would be the last time she'd face it. She was nearly there; so close she could almost feel the diploma in her hand and see the exit sign. This stood as her last hurdle. 

Among the zombies Sarah took her usual position flipping through page after page of notes. Nearly 6 hours later quite exasperated, her head flung up from the book toppling her stacked coffee cups. Sighing, the young brunet picked up the array of Starbuck's litter and returned to her neglected studies.

Oh yes, the interesting world of ancient civilizations *yawn*. Somewhere in between ancient Myan tribal rituals and burial rites the text began to scramble. Rubbing her tired green eyes Sarah couldn't believe what was happening. The very words were molding them selves into text of their own.

_A little drab isn't it Sarah? Not quite your usual read is it love? _The text mimicked his spidery script and her sleepy eyes began to close hypnotized as they followed the elegant curves.

_I have a gift for you. But this gift is for no ordinary girl who slaves over books. _His writing was so alluring she could barely take her eyes off it to notice the cup of hot fresh coffee that was now sitting next to her hand, begging to be sipped. Its hot steam carried the most inviting aroma to her senses. Sarah could almost feel the fatigue drifting away at the very thought of drinking the caffeine boost. 

She cursed the tight wearing king under her breath as she reached for the hot nourishment, "to hell with it." The decedent liquid washed over her pallet with an almost erotic pleasure exploding on her taste buds yet there was a supple fruitiness to it, almost peach in flavor. At the realization her eyes shot open fighting the hypnotic trance begging to not slip into sleep. 

"What have you done Goblin king…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all for now. I hope to have the next chapter up relatively soon. While you're still down here do me a favor and click that little box over there and leave me a line or two. Thanx a million!

~Clover 


	5. Welcome Home

A/N: I'm still writing the rest of Jareth's flashback of when Sarah returns to his labyrinth. This next chapter will be along the same time frame. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five

Welcome Home

A sudden power surge hit the rows of computers. The lights flickered for a few moments and then chaos erupted. Smoke bellowed from the monitors while the mixture of sparks and panicked student's screams of deadlines and unsaved work turned attention away from the collapsed figure.  Sarah William's body slowly disappeared from her reality, future, and world forever into the realm of childhood fantasies. 

***Poof***

A bizarre furry creature of no larger height then 3 feet soon appeared with Jareth's goddess in tow, "We've brought her your highness." Jareth's eyes fell on the source of the high-pitched voice with little expressed emotion. Apathetically, he pointed to a chaise lounge along side the back wall of the room. 

"Does this not please you so your highness?" His beady red eyes stared after his ruler with fear of his rebuke. With a pat of a gloved hand the now jovial creature hurriedly disposed of the sleeping beauty and rejoined the ranks off his fellow ruffians. 

Between the chaotic chattering of goblins and scrambling chickens the king scooped his sleeping angel's delicate form into his strong arms, transporting them both to her new chambers in a shower of glitter. The last visible traces of their forms dissolved, however lingering just long enough to catch the eye of Jareth's advisor passing along the corridor. 

"JARETH!"  The elder entered the thrown room in his usual fit of drama that seemed to fallow him like a gray cloud over his head. "What do you think you're doing Jareth?!?! I know you can hear me!!!!" 

In a hiss like response the king's voice pronounced to the hooded figure who waited impatiently, "I am quite busy Dorian, so if you don't min-" 

Throwing off his hood in a demanding fashion the being however aged was still one to be reckoned with, "I will not tolerate your insubordination towards your father's wishes. If you don't rematerialize this instance I swear I-" Mid temper the councilor found himself with out words and in fact, with out quite a few other attributes. He now was on all 4's with a set of hooves and thick white coat, truly the old goat he had always been bahing his way about the thrown room in rebuke of his pupil's trickery.

 "That should keep you." Tickled by the sight unfolding in his crystal, Jareth had almost failed to notice Sarah's sleeping figure beginning to stir. 

"Where am I?!?!" A tired voice tugged Jareth back to reality; he had in fact kidnapped Sarah from her realm. This was not going to be an easy one to explain to such a demanding creature as his beloved Sarah.

"Well, you're home of course." Aww yes, the avoidant route of half truths best used in murder alibis, lipstick on the collar reasoning, and of course the explanation of waking up in some strange tight wearing king's bed. 

With in a second of his response he was face to face with a seething Sarah Williams, "HOME?!?" Livid her hair was tussled and her green eyes shone with a rare intensity. 

He knew he should keep a somber face and try to better the situation yet there was just something he couldn't keep from slipping past his lips, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're like this?"

One of his crystal balls couldn't have even seen the speed of light slap that came next. A red handprint still remained as she locked eyes with his, angrier then she had ever thought possible. 

"How dare you! You just walk back into my world as you please with no consideration that I do in fact actually have a life." 

His hurt eyes mocked her sincerity, "A life sweet Sarah? Is that what you call that bore aboveground? I know you don't feel at home there. How can you say that's where you belong? I see the way you look at the night's sky wondering if a certain somebody is looking at the same stars as you." His hand softy caressed her face, whipping away her crystal tears. "The truth is, I was always looking at those stars with you as one in your heart. You accepted my gift sweet angel, you must be willing to live up to the consequences."

For once the girl was without words, stunned by the exposure of her emotions. Yet her eyes still spoke volumes with their distrust and confusion stabbing at Jareth's heart.

"We'll speak later my darling bride. I have matters, which I must see to. Rest your worried mind, you are safe now from that dull world." Her tired form drifted away to his lullaby of words far away from the anxieties of the unfolding events for now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I have one more chapter to add to this particular part of my story before we back ahead one hundred years from now.  So check back for future chapters of my fic and please as always review review review. 

~Clover


	6. Till Death Do They Part

AN: This is the last chapter of the flash back of Sarah's return to the Labyrinth and the conditions that came with it. The last few sentences of this chapter are of Jareth once he's stopped remembering (100 years later). I hope you'll enjoy it and many thanks go out to all of you who have spent the time reviewing my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

Till Death Do They Part

His brief moment shared with the heroine of his heart was ripped away by what he'd always believe to be his curse. It was pulling at him, beckoning his presence, his immediate attention no matter the time or occasion. 

            Muttering through his elegant lips the king was dragged kicking and screaming back to reality, "What ungrateful mortal dares to pull me away-" 

            "I expect you with in the library walls this instance Jareth. You have some explaining to do!" The irate telepathic message would be like a light prick of a needle in comparison to the thrashing he was sure would be in store for him. Dispersing from her chambers Jareth soon appeared among a world of books and ancient scrolls that lined every available square inch of the towering shelves. 

            Expecting a good slap upside the skull by his aged sensei he was taken off guard by the peaceful figure standing in front of him. 

Before Jareth could even get in a word edge wise a raised hand hushed his attempts, "You are a king Jareth and as so you are supreme ruler of all that lies with in your realm. However, that stops at your borders. Peace has been a troubling matter for centuries before you."

            "I know and I –" His attempts were again fruitless as his advisor's wise words spewed forth.

            "As your father died by the sword of war I swore to him your reign would be one of peace and harmony among the tribunal. As your people's leader you must see the advantages to a union especially one bound by marriage my young king. " His brown eyes stared into his pupil's in search of the wisdom he could never find.

            A determined glare peered back at the councilor's and with equally as stubborn words, "I know what you want and you should let your futile attempts rest. I have found my bride Dorian. The Lady Sarah will rule by my side be it war or peace. It is out of your hands now; she will be crowned before the next moon."

            "A mortal Jareth? The tribunal will not be please-"

"I don't care what they think or what army they'll send to my gates Dorian! Don't you see that I love her? I always have since she wandered into my Labyrinth, my world, and my heart.... Nothing has been the same sense." His firm noble stance was almost quaking with sudden emotion through his veins.

"I applaud your determined stance your majesty but if not for your people's sake then at least consider Sarah. Do you have any idea how her physical form will react to the inevitable changes? Her immortality will be bound by flimsy conditions that not even you or I could ever change. And that's all dependent on if you are actually her other half. If her soul does not take to yours by the end of the ceremony-"

"I know! Do you think I have forgotten how it is? In a centuries time she will wither and die...I am well aware of this." There was a lingering hesitancy in the King's words as he turned from the room with the simplest yet truest thing he would ever say, "I just want us to be happy Dorian. Is that too much to ask?"

*******************************************************End Flash Back*****************************************************

            Jareth's crumpled form rose from the forest floor and began to metamorphose. A mix of regal owl and king still remained as he sighed, "I guess it was just to much to ask Dorian. For her to actually love me, I must have been a fool." The wounded King took solace in the warm wind under his wings as he flew into the moon's luminous glow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Pokes head out* Ok so far? You don't completely hate it do you? If you have a second click that little box and leave a line or two ^-^ for little old me. Pleeeeeez?  

~Clover


	7. Garden of Sorrow

A/N: The chapter opens to Jareth going to the garden, where Tehran is waiting for Sarah, to confront his "friend" with the truth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7

Garden of Sorrow

(At the garden)

Pacing anxiously, Tehran's nervous trance was snapped by swooping claws that met his flesh. Screaming out in agony he stumbled into the forgotten garden. With blood trickling down onto the sacred soil he led the wild bird right to him. He was trapped in the very place he had so often held his angel and tenderly taken her. Lost in panic his fond memories were shattered by dark blood and the cries of a rampant owl. His eyes shut tight at the blow he expected yet everything stopped suddenly in an eerie calm. 

            Swirling about, his eyes fell upon nothing but that of the night's darkness. 

It was all too much, the confusion, the hurt, the pain. He collapsed to his knees in vain, " You've hunted us down like some new toys in you labyrinth. You've discovered the truth so what now Jareth? Am I to lose all that I love? What crime do you hold against me? Trumped up charges of simply loving somebody can't keep me!" The rage in his eyes finally fell upon his foe's sudden presence.

            "She was never yours to love!" Jareth's noble stance was cracked with pain and the vile taste of disloyalty spewed forth in his words.

            "Nor was she yours. She belonged to no one except herself, that's where you failed her. Keeping her in that gilded cage of a castle. Her prison walls were that charade of a marriage and her bars were forged from the image she had to live up to."

            "You tread on thin ice. If I were you I would not speak of things you do not understand!" Mismatched eyes dared Tehran's rage to lash out, to dig deeper into the king's crumbling heart. The two men circled each other trying to judge the other's stance in a primal rage. 

It was Jareth who finally stopped the infinite silence, "If I could have chosen from every women who breathes on this earth the face I would most love, the smile, the heart, the very soul itself, every detail and feature to the last strand of hair would all be Sarah's."  His mismatched eyes quickly looked away so as to not shed forth tears. His stare faded off towards the castle where her body now lay cold. The same castle walls that held a marriage, a birth, and now a death. The king's thoughts only furthered his boiling rage and hurt that he now turned to emit onto his new enemy.

Again aligning his stare with that of Tehran's he continued, "If I could have chosen from every man on this earth a man for my brother, a man for my son, and a man for my friend they would all have been you. I loved you both and you answered me with pain and torment. " His ache poured down on Tehran as he finally ended, "but it is of no importance now, Sarah is dead by her and your own sin."

            Just as quickly as he had arrived from the night's sky the king returned to its comforting ebony haze. All that remained was a simple white feather in Tehran's grip.

            "SARAH…nooooooo…." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's all folks (for now). I'd appreciate it if you'd leave your comments/ideas in a review for me…. pretty please with little Jareth sprinkles on top? 

~Clover


	8. Ashes to Ashes

AN: In chapter nine, 2 or 3 days have past since Sarah's body was discovered. 

Disclaimer:I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

Ashes to Ashes

The morning rays found the weary king still lost in insomnia. Sarah's cold body had long sense been hauled out of their chambers yet he still could not bring himself to venture near the room. The funeral would commence today following the announcement of her death to his subjects. The rumors had already spun their way through the realm and many far beyond the Labyrinth's walls. Leaders and long time comrades of Jareth's had arrived late last night for the burial that gloomily loomed over his head as he readied himself to face his kingdom. 

Like ever morning his personal servant waited in his dressing chamber as though today was to be some ordinary day. It was for from the usual. He mechanically stepped into his drab attire trying not to dwell on the mournful ebony of the cloth. Dressed he waited for the curtain to part and for the sea of his subjects to be revealed standing below patiently in wait of his announcement. 

With his strong ready façade in place, Jareth began his speech, "Loyal citizens, it is with great remorse I find myself before you on this early morning. As some of you might have already heard our queen is no longer with us. As heavyhearted as we are in this time of loss we must go forward as the strong and able kingdom she was always proud to call her own. In remembrance for my wife and your queen, today will be marked as a day of rest. Go to your homes and embrace your family, it is in times such as these we must be grateful for our blessings even if we have them for but an instant." As his speech drew to a close he could feel his carefully chiseled face of stone crumbling with hot tears that he barely held at bay. Quickly leaving the balcony he transported to his study just so his burst of emotion would not be so public.  

Once behind closed doors he let the pieces fall. He hastily removed his suffocating leather gloves and ripped off the gold band he had so long cherished as a symbol their love. Running his tapered fingers along the cool gold of the band he remembered warmly of how she insisted they have her world's customs. How gingerly she had taken his hand so much larger than her own and placed upon his finger this ring. Her claret lips enraptured him as she smiled up at him saying, "Like this band are love has no end." He could almost see that smile if he shut his eyes tightly enough and clung to the memory, almost real. 

Just as he shed his last tear there came a firm knock upon the oak door. Torn away from that distant thought the king's annoyance to the sudden interruption was rather obvious, "Enter if you must".

Standing but a few feet in height Hogle stood firmly in the doorway, "Your Majesty, the priest has arrived for the ceremony." The king found Hogle's presence to be the only positive event of the gloomy day. He always felt like he had Sarah close when Hogle was near. It was as though he carried her essence with him. Where Hogle was Sarah had always been close.  

Snapping out of the hypnotizing thoughts he realized the Dwarf still was waiting for a reply, "Thank you Hogle, I'll be right there" 

Though small in stature the dwarf had a heart of pure gold, "Whatever can do for you- to help you- ya know…get through this-"

"Thank you Hogle. You being here is enough." Gathering himself from the edge of the desk the king quickly transported himself out of the room.

His reappearing form found itself on the Cliffs of Belnai, the farthest western point of his kingdom. It was at the place of majestic beauty that there lied generation after generation of his kin next to the soundless sea. 

The wind tousled his already disheveled hair as he finally made his way to the assemblage of black. Standing silently in the middle of it all, he watched as her delicate form disappeared into the ground, forever gone. The druid's kind words simply faded away completely wasted on the king. All that remained in his mind was the unbearably numbing pain. In his disarray Jareth's mismatched stare darted about the crowd, trying to not focus on the hurt. From one noble figure to the next his eyes fell until they came to a lost brown stare. He had actually had the audacity to show to his wife's funeral after being ousted as a treasonous felon. All it would take was a single signal and his guards would encircle him and he would be gone, forgotten in some bottomless oubliette. Yet there was a familiar loneliness in Tehran's eyes that Jareth hated to admit he too felt. What was it his foe was thinking of that was bringing those crystal tears to his eyes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Clover

Please review! 


	9. Second Love of my life?

A/N: I start out with Tehran's memory of a fight him and Sarah had then I switch back to present time at the funeral. The last part is a flash back to when Sarah really clicked with Tehran.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations.  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine

Second Love of My Life?

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Tehran's flashback of before Sarah was gone…

Under the soft light of a widow pain sat Queen Sarah alone from her ladies in waiting. So often they were dismissed when Tehran called upon her. It was a surprise the salacious gossip hadn't devoured the entire kingdom whole. However, this afternoon was not one of glimmering young love. 

The queen sat fuming in rage of her lover's arguments, "He's still my husband Tehran." 

Pacing the softly lit room Tehran stirred outraged in his frustrations. How trapped he felt parading their masks. He couldn't help but vent, "That's how it'll always be, won't it? The three of us? The queen alongside her king with faithful lap dog in tow." 

Holding back her sobs so the maidens would not have more fuel for the rumors she pressed on, "That's not faire. I have obligations to my-" 

With out such caution he interrupted, "To your what Sarah? Your people? No, they'll never be your people, love." Sighing in his frustrations he couldn't help but let out his anger and venomous hurt,  "We're different from them you and I, we'll always be outsiders. I at least thought we had each other."

"…We do"

Slamming her chamber's door he exited the annoyance he felt clouding. Disregarding the gatherings of shocked ladies in waiting rush to comfort their Queen he stormed out ward seeking what he had not yet decided on. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the funeral….

Lost in his memories the fae had not noticed the funeral drawing to a close. Before he could flee the king's wrath Jareth circled in closer. Would there be a confrontation? Should he run the other way? Panicked in the thrashing he knew he deserved from his scorned friend he stood lifeless in his tracks. It was only till the king had teleported them back to his private study Tehran's trance was snapped. 

"Why? Why Sarah? Out of all the women throwing themselves at you why did you search out MY Sarah? I left her in your care, not your bed."

"Don't be foolish Jareth. You act as though I forced her. She fell for somebody else. That's all there is to it. " 

"The dagger that you twist into me, is that uncomplicated? Such a simple thing for you to say my friend. You never cared for her as I did then, or you would see why I'm dying. "

"Are we still that Jareth? Friends? After all this, am I still that knight that road into your kingdom. How blindly I vowed my alliance to your efforts."

"A lot has happened but you are still that man Tehran. You have a pure heart even if it at one time belonged to my wife. At any rate I cannot dismiss you no matter my true feelings. It would be admitting my late wife's treason."

"Yes, a lot has happened since I first saw an angel." 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

How is it I fell for her bewitching allure? She was my friend's wife…(15 years ago FLASHBACK)

            For so many years Sarah had watched from a far her world going on with out her. Toby growing up, his graduation, marriage, his children, her parents death, Toby's death, his children's death…. Countless years. She watched it all from a far. The seasons changed but she would never be there to see it. Perhaps looking back only tortured her soul but how could she just walk away? She had her obligations though. A kingdom and a husband for all eternity and today as she looked on in her realm seeing the death of a 3rd generation it became too much. An immortal life was like a life sentence in solitary confinement. Nobody had any idea what it meant to be mortal turned immortal in this world…. nobody but her. 

Among the cold stone floor she knelt while her tears gushed forth. Her world was shattered and she laid among the rubble, clinging on to what was no longer there; _her_ world. While lost in a swirl of heartache her mind was clutched from the chaos by a startling interruption. 

"He doesn't understand does he?" the voice came from behind in the dark, its source the last she'd expect.

"And you do?" Her bitter stab of warning radiated like frostbite. Ashamed of the tears Sarah feared he'd see, her hands quickly brushed her reddened cheeks. Rising from her crumbled stance she still lacked the courage to face him. 

Despite the evidence of Sarah's annoyance, his footsteps and voice went on, "More than you'd ever know." Strong hands gripped her shoulders turning her about to face tear filled eyes. Their warm brown hue almost scorched her own as she tried to make sense of it all.

"I don't under-"

His merciful perceptiveness interrupted her shaken voice; "I too have lost loved ones as you are now. Yes, it hurts but it is not the end for us. Sadly, that will always be the truth. It is our fate to see those around us age and die while we go on. At times it may seem that you are alone-" Pausing, Tehran's brown stare deepened its hold on her emerald eyes as he went on, dangerously slow, "But you are never alone Sarah.  Never…" 

Their eyes met with a sudden understanding. No longer cold or harsh, a connection was forged over tears and pain.  

The moment lingered in the air and she could feel the gap between them closing as though they were magnetically colliding. So close, Sarah could feel the warmth radiating from his tender lips she so longed to fit with her own.__

_*******************************************************************************************************************************_   

I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and PLZ review….pretty please? ^_____^ 

~Clover


	10. All is Fair in Love and War

AN: All loose ends are tied up in this chapter so there is a lot to digest.  /It's important to note that it takes place 25 years after Sarah has been gone. It'll explain what happened after her passing in a flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten

All is Fair in Love and War

25 years after Queen Sarah's laid to rest…

            Raindrops fell upon the window pain as his strained tears trickled from their cold source. The bleak sky dimmed its lights to a dismal and depressing gray. It was all shadowed well by the crashing Atlantic Waters beating their wrath against the jagged cliffs. How he yearned to be free again so like those waves. Those rolling hills of water he watched countless nights and days. How they rumbled yet with a grace like that of a birds swooping wing. The storm's flurry sent them crashing into their endless fit. His sorrow apparent in his tears skittering down his porcelain face engraved it's self in worried lines and dark circles. However fervent, the storm was kept a far with the radiant glow in the hearth that beckoned Jareth's attention. 

Moving his aching joints from the well lived in spot to that of a seat next to the comforting heat he couldn't help but melt. The flame's dance was reflected in his mismatched eyes as he focused in on its flare. Trying so very hard to push the pain away he just starred. Such turmoil his royal heart had felt. The agony was in the questions though, the infernal question of,  "what if?"

What if I had heeded Darien's warning against transforming her mortality? Then maybe just maybe she would not have been ripped away from both worlds. It was not her fault, how could it be? Sarah never knew the consequences of breaking her vows. What it meant to sever her self from her titles. 

 He still heard the cries, still felt the touch, and in those glorious flames he saw her eyes starring back at him as though they were real. How distant those happy days seemed to be now lost in the dark obis of painful reminiscences as he was forced to grow old with only empty memories. 

***********************************************************************************************

Flashback to the labyrinth after Queen Sarah's death is announced…

With no crowned prince before the queen's passing, war had broken out among the neighboring realms to control the goblin kingdom:

The hills were scorched black and the air was thick with the smell of death as the labyrinth went under siege. Among his troops stood their fearless leader shoulder to shoulder fighting in the trenches. The sun had not shown through the artilleries cloud in countless days sending night and day into a pointless cycle only bringing higher death tolls. The once mighty force dwindled in numbers as the neighboring kingdoms sent in waves of attacking troops. 

"We can't hold them off for much longer your highness!" His generals' continual plea was all that filled his mind as he braved the blood soaked battlefield with his troops. 

Sword in hand he slashed his way through his foe screaming onward, "Fight to the death! We are the last force standing for what is just. We are what protects are land, our hope, and or dreams. Do not stop now!" 

His steely eyes surveyed his surroundings as he fought fiercely. Around his feet lay the scattered remains of the young and old alike who all lost their lives. Everywhere he stepped his feet landed on skulls of this endless uphill battle. 

And then there were just three; Tehran, Hoggle, and himself. He had lost what little remained worth living for. He no longer could protect his people. They would soon be forced out of their homes to either live under the rule of some foreign tyrant or banishment to another cruel dictator's realm. His own fate meant little to him in comparison of the ones he ruled over everyday for centuries. 

Suddenly the enemy seized fire and parted as a figure rode in Jareth's direction through the fog of gunpowder. "Your efforts were gallant if not fearless Jareth but enough is enough. Take the Tribunal's judgment and spare further destruction of your people." Quickly seeing the Goblin King's raging pride the cloaked figure dismounted his steed to stand level with the warrior. It was only now that the king's mismatched eyes could see his foe's face uncloaked that he realized who exactly stood in front of him. Jareth had once before stood on this battlefield, much as he was now, starring into this man's black eyes. However, he was just a boy then fighting a man's battle.

His smug smile was cracked with a snarl in his realization, "It has been a longtime Ayden. I can't say that I've missed you however." 

"Always the quivering loser Jareth. You really should learn to lose with some grace but you are you father's son after all. As much as I'd like to have you meet the same fate as him today my orders are strict. You are to report to the Tribunal, IMMEDIETLY." 

The soil fell from beneath his feet as he was transported to the tall white walls of his future. Almost like the principles office the Tribunal carried an adolescent fear with it. "They've been expecting you for quite some time now." An aged voice drew his attention back to his currant predicament. The silver haired fae observed the figure that stood before the wooden doors. 

"They'll see you know." With that the receptionist flicked her wrist and parted the ancient oak doors to reveal 5 aged figures scrutinizing the Goblin King's sudden presence. 

***********************************************************************************************

His deep concentration on the radiant orange was snapped at the storm's fit. With a sudden gust of wind the doors leading to the balcony flung open letting the rain and cold cascade into the room. Somehow bewitched by the storm brewing outside he seemed to float out the doors clanging against the wall. 

Glass pains rattled and shook in their frames as the wind beat down on them and drew him out of the enveloping warmth. Transfixed, Jareth stepped out unto the balcony steadily starring ahead at the storming waters. He longed to join them and become one. It was that desire that gave him the boost onto the rail. His hair was loose and flowed around him wild as the storm's rage in its insolent strands. It danced freely and wildly towards the waters as though tugging him closer. 

He felt that the last 25 years had been all just a long path to this very moment, this very second. He could still hear their judgment with their condescending beady stare, "you have dared to defy the tribunal. You mock the very court that placed a crown upon your royal head with your mortal whore. You'd think the girl could have at least bared a male with how many beds she lied in. Be it of no consequence you are condemned with or with out an heir." His anger still sizzled at the very thought of that day. Sarah's very memory was forever tarnished in the court. His own was of no consequence after they handed down his punishment, "You have wed a mortal and as so you shall live a mortal life in their world. You are here by stripped of all titles and citizenship to this realm." As his muscles flexed to throw himself to the clenches of death a voiced snapped his head around. 

"Stop! Don't Jareth!" The desperate plea couldn't tear his stubbornness away and with one of his smug smiles he calmly replied, "I might not have been her other half but she was most definitely my other half. In the end I no longer have my queen nor kingdom to reign over. Goodbye my friend." With that said, he leapt into the cold Atlantic waters that would become his eternal grave.

            Devastated, a tired and empty shell still stood on the balcony with hands out stretched as though to pull his friend from the waters. There was nothing that could be done and the catatonic figure collapsed under the weight of the helplessness and gut wrenching pain that ripped at Tehran's very being. "How has it come to all this Sarah? When will it all be over?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for taking the time to read the latest chapter of my story and if you have a few seconds please leave your review.

~Clover


	11. Sweet Tears

AN: Well, what can I say? This is my ending…I hope I didn't lose too many of you along the way with the flashbacks. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's Labyrinth or any of his characters. I lay claim to only my original creations.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eleven

Sweet Tears

Swirling in an entanglement of water Jareth finally gave way to the inevitable. His lungs filling with water were like led pulling his body to the bottom of the cold sea yet he was far from his former being. He stood alone in a haze of soft light that enveloped everything. Just as he eased himself into the solace of the end there called a voice that his ears had almost forgotten. 

So sweet it was like honey to his soul, "Jareth?" 

Mismatched eyes met tearful emeralds, as he was whole again with his other half. The weight of the worlds was lifted from his shoulders as he simply let go of his life. He had a new chapter to start and a whole world of opportunities to enjoy it with his queen by his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Clover

THE END…

Thanx to all of you who took the time to review my work *glomps *. Your constant support has meant to the world to me. I luv you all and I hope to see your posts on future fics. 


End file.
